


Imagine Dean Telling Sam That You Saved Him On A Hunt And What He Thinks Of You

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images





	Imagine Dean Telling Sam That You Saved Him On A Hunt And What He Thinks Of You

[Original Fic](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/179525325316/she-kicks-ass-sammy-shes-one-of-the-best)

_“She kicks ass, Sammy. She’s one of the best hunters I’ve ever met.”_


End file.
